A semiconductor memory apparatus typically includes a plurality of data storage regions. One or more internal voltage lines are often used to distribute an external voltage received from an external voltage source to the plurality of data storage regions. In many cases the internal voltage lines distribute the received voltage in a generally uniform manner to the plurality of data storage regions.
In some cases, different data storage regions may perform different operations. In some instances different data storage regions may process different amounts of input/output data. One or more of the data storage regions may consume different amounts of power compared to the other data storage regions.